Killer Desire
by Roguebleach09
Summary: Attending the most lavish and expensive boarding school Ichigo and his friends are hot and untouchable prowling the grounds for fresh bait. But what happens when a certain blue haired celebrity arrives? & Ichigo begins to feel something more than lust!
1. The Last Day Of Summer Break

East Gate High, the most prestigious and lavish boarding school on the coast of Japan. Where the deliciously hot, enigmatic and aristocratic offspring of Karakuras rich and famous attended, money meant nothing if you didn't have the fancy degrees to complete the perfect lifestyle. Now everybody says the rich kids have it easy, we get what want and we barely have to work for it, we go running to daddy dearest and BAM! It's on a sliver platter instantly. But of course the natural world is poisoned and twisted by the media's lies and accusations, they see what they wanna see and treat us like shit for it. Everyone says they wished they had my life, well bring your underprivileged gluttonous ass down here so I can personally show you the bane of my existence, which is in fact my actual way of life. They package us together with the real greedy bastards laundering penny upon precious penny from you, even though the majority of us 'better off' folk donate to charities or endeavour to fund research for small floundering companies. All in all it's a pitiful vicious circle of hypocrisy and unfortunately I'm tied right in the damn middle of it.

My names Ichigo Kurosaki and this is the beautiful yet fucked up world I live in, I'm not trying to get sympathy god forbid I should actually do what the papers accuse me off, I'm just letting you know how hard it really is to be a rich kid in a society filled with expectant, less than understanding public figures. It's the last day of the school break and yes I'm a sad enough young lonely moron who spent most of the damn holiday cooped up in the same dorm I'd wanted to escape for the last few years but alas to no avail. I'm 17 years old, going on 18 but I've already done most of the crazy and stupid shit of someone twice my age but to be honest is was well worth the ride. Now going to house parties, private clubs and smoking different substance is gonna make ya think, Jesus Christ this guys a hell raiser..god forbid he'd do anything really crazy! Note the sarcasm, but before you all get stuck up and worthy of a slap it gets worse when your thrown into bar brawls, kicked out of clubs for drunken behaviour and shamelessly indulging in public sexual acts then getting it plastered on the front page of every magazine and newspaper the next day. Which later results in your parents finding out then all hell breaks loose involving a tongue lashing and a severe punishment. As if I haven't got enough crap to deal with, I'm not even allowed to indulge myself every once in a while ugh!

Looking back over all this, just makes me depressed is this how it's gonna be for the rest of my life? the same indigenous mistakes the same stereotypical label, the same hungry gold diggin' whores hounding after me. Damn! I need a break.

***

Pushing myself back on the plush leather desk chair that was to the right of my room, ideally remembering the mischievous and publicly embarrassing incidents I'd gotten himself into over the summer break, no doubt I'd get an angry phone call from my father tomorrow morning.

'Ahh well..it's not like he's gonna personally fly back over here to sort me out..'

"OI…ICHIGO! YOU IN THERE DUDE!?"

' Oh bloody hell, here we go.. Renji's here the ultimate whirlwind of destruction.'

"ICHIGO … YOU DRIP OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE YOUR HAVEN'T LEFT SINCE BREAK STARTED!! PLUS I CAN HEAR YOU MOVING AROUND"

"ALRIGHT …. HOLD YOUR DAMN HORSES, YOU IMPAITENT GIT!"

I quickly stuff the thick leather bound diary in the draw of my venichion wood desk, locking it and pocketing the key. I take my time opening the door, knowing it'll only piss Renji off more. Turing the brass knob and swinging the door open I'm faced with Renji.

Now Renji's a good looking guy but here at East Gate who isn't, he has long cherry red hair that when released from the hair tie and bandanner reaches past his shoulders, giving him a badass rocker look. His face and upper half of his body are adnored with thick black tribal tattoos, that fit the rough and angled contours of his structure, neatly emphasizing every definied muscle. If your not thinking it already, yes Renji is hot and he knows it flaunting himself to his selected audience, the typical heart throb.

"bout time dude, seriously I'd thought you'd like died in there or sumit.."

"hmm..your such a dope, I'm amazed you've stayed in school this far"

"CHE!!.. What ever strawberry!"

"Is there a reason you're here Renji, or was just to irritate the fuck outta me as per usual?"

"God your so grouchy, what's the matter not get any action recently Ichigo?"

"Screw you! And FYI I get more action than you do, at least I don't have to look like a slut to do it"

" Haaa! What ever helps ya sleep at night berry head, and your just jealous coz I make one hell of a slut. But in answer to question, yes I am here for a reason everyones meetin up later for a take out and drinks since it's the last day a summer break..you gonna tag along?"

"I can't believe your proud of being known as a slut *mentally sweat drops*..but anyway yeah I don't see why not"

"hn..good well you had better get ready, Rukia's supplying the booze and the vultures will be downing it as we speak."

I smirk then, yeah we were pretty much addicted to the alcohol and whenever a bottle or even a few bottles made an appearance, you could bet in the better part of an hour it'd be gone.

Leaving Renji to just bum around my room as usual I changed into some better clothes, as currently I'm wearing nothing but a pair of silk pyjama pants. Finally after rummaging through the monster sized closet I pull out a black lacoste polo top, with a pair a loose fitting levi jeans, Armani belt and dark grey plimsol shoes. A black wrist band and several other bracelets clinging to my arms. After checking myself in the mirror and spraying on some fine aftershave, I'm set to go.

"Right, I'm ready lets go, I'm starving." I tell Renji as walk from the down the small hallway from my room.

"Awesome, Rukia called a few minutes ago everyones there so we gotta hurry..!"

Grabbing my keys, phone and wallet from the bowl on the coffee table we walk to the door, where I pull on a plain black leather biker jacket before locking the door and jogging after Renji towards Rukias place.


	2. Rukia & The Gang

Well here it is the second instalment of Killer Desire! =D

There's lots of bad language..hehe! Sowwie my mind can get pretty violent besides Renjis pretty hot with a potty mouth XD

There's no yaoi or lemon just yet guys, but there will be soon I promise lol

Anywho you know the drill: rate, review and comment!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach =( But he aint got nothing on me =)

* * *

**It's a good thing Rukia only lives across campus otherwise it would have taken us an age to get there and myself and Renji were already running out of insults to yell at each other. I swear the haughty git just loves to piss me off, every opportunity that arises and you can bet he's straight there going in for the kill. Now I'm no pussy so I give as good as I get, I've kinda had to because of my bright orange hair colour some people want to try and knock you down a peg because your economically better off than they are, and others just enjoy trying to do me over.. lets just see how many of you actually want to live my life now?! **

**We finally reach the large 2 story sorority house that Rukia and a few of her friends rent out. There's a small veranda surround by chestnut brown fencing and various different flowered bushes leading up to the medieval oak doors. Renji being the typical moron that he is basically walks right into the house without knocking shouting for Rukia as he goes. I let go of a brief sigh before following Renji on his path, after all he'll get an ass kicking first and I never grow tired of seeing him whimper and whinge from Rukias beatings. **

"**WHAT THE HELL RENJI!? HAVE YOU EVERY HEARD OF KNOCKING.."**

"**Aww come on Rukia, you new we were coming anyway it's not like it matters"**

"**YES IT DOES MATTER YOU STUPID PINEAPPLE, WHAT IF WE WERE GETTING READY OR SETTING SOMETHING SPECIAL UP …. GOD YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!!?" All through her little rant Rukia is profusely pounding her fists and feet into Renji. It's amazing how with her miniature height of only about 5ft she's able to floor the redhead brute. **

"**OUCH! Fuck it! Ok I'm sorry I'll knock next time geez!"**

**I chuckle slightly watching Renji give into Rukia, man she knows how to put him in his place ha-ha! **

"**GOOOOD! And just what do you think your giggling at Ichigo, your just as bad as him!"**

"**EHH! I SOOO AM NOT, BESIDES I CAME IN TO DRAG HIM BACK OUT"**

"**THAT'S BULL ICHIGO, YOUR SUCH A CONIVING BASTARD!"**

"**OH SUCK IT UP RENJI! BESIDES ITS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

"**NOOO ITS NOT"**

"**OK THAT'S IT SHUT UUUPP!**

**We both turn to look at her a little fearfully, I'm just about ready to knock Renji into next week but I don't fancy getting tortured by Rukia so I'm a gonna listen good.**

"**Everybody's waiting in the next room and there hungry so lets go" She says calmly giving each of us a stern look. **

"**Alright, fine lets go"**

**We follow the little dark haired midget down the small hallway, before we make a left and enter the big lounge and there scattered through out the room are some of the most important yet highly irritating people of my entire life… The Gang. **

"**So you finally decided to stop killing each other out there and join us" says a bald headed guy.**

"**Heh …sorry guys but Renji was being a dick as usual" I jibe sneaking a glance in Renjis direction to see his reaction.**

"**GGGRRR! YOUR SU-- OWWW WTF RUKIA?"**

"**Don't start you idiot and Ichigo stop teasing him Jesus!"**

**With a shrug I take a good look around the room to see who exactly turned up. Sitting on the couch is Orihime, she's sweet but a little crazy with orange hair clipped with snowflake pins and a massive chest for someone so slim, and next to her is the pompous ass Uryu the dark haired nerd of the group with square titanium framed glasses to complete the total geek chic. Moving down to the floor at their feet are Rangiku a party loving curvy girl with a HUGE rack which she happily flaunts as well as using as a weapon, not to mention she's practically an alcoholic. Close to her are the love birds Ikkaku and Yumichika, Ikkakus the baldy from before who constantly does stupid dances but is a skilled kendo master, his boyfriend Yumichika has a bob of sleek black hair and two coloured feathers decorating his eyelashes and eyebrows to the left of his face, he's abit of a shallow bastard wanting nothing but the finest. Across the table from them is Shinji and Hiyori both have blonde hair but where one is straight and in a neat bob the other is in sloppy pigtails, Shinji is the over exaggerating type classifying every girl he likes as the love of his life. Hiyori is the most violent female of our group flinging her sandals at anyone who insults annoys or general acts stupid in front of her. And finally besides Rukia and Renji is Shuuhei, he's the athlete of the group willing to try anything and constantly shows himself up in his drunken stupor, he has spiky black hair with 3 scars falling down his face and two tattoos to the right of his face, a black band reaching from his cheek to across his nose and a bold 69 above it. **

"**Hey Shuuhei where's Toushiro at?" I ask as I take a seat next to shinji in front of the coffee table.**

"**Oh he said he was going out with some girl he met down town.."**

"**oh fair enough"**

"**So when we eating I'm starving" Shinj moans.**

"**I got the menus here, every pick what ya want and right it down, Renji will call it in since he was being a dick"**

"**Aww man, really!? Can't Uryu do it.."**

"**And why should I have to do it Abarai?"**

"**because you don't do much else, besides I always call it in"**

"**Ugh! Whatever …I'll do it only because I'm hungry and would actually like to eat at some point today"**

"**Result! There sorted"**

**Once everyone had made their orders, Uryu pranced out phone in hand. Everyone is in quiet convosation with the people near them, before Rukia speaks up.**

"**What's everyone taking for their gym course?"**

"**Well I'm taking dance and aerobics, only because I don't think I'd be very good a kendo or anything heh!" Orihime speaks gently.**

"**I'm doing swimming and dance, aerobics is just to much work." Rangiku adds.**

**Shinji, Hiyori, Ikkaku and Renji announce that their taking kendo and martial arts. Yumichika and Shuuhei are both doing track and cycling.**

"**What about you Ichigo, what you taking this year?" Rangiku asks**

"**hmm..well I was thinking of taking martial arts and maybe basketball but I'm not sure yet"**

"**Say Rukia why'd you wanna know what we were all taking?" I ask.**

"**Oh there was no reason really, I'm just still unsure on what to take that's all"**

"**heh! Who cares about sport, I wonder if there will be any interesting bait this year?" Renji blurts.**

"**Is that all you think about?" Rukia asks sighing.**

"**Well it is a good question, I mean the new kids have settled in now its no fun to tease them anymore." **

"**Ichigo! God you really are like him, we all know why you like the newbies, easy pickings"**

"**Che!.. Whatever!"**

"**Just be thankful she didn't call you a slut Ichigo.." Ikkaku adds smirking at Renji, who childishly pokes his tongue out.**

"**but I did hear there are some interesting candidates this year especially some gossip about one of Dr Aizens sons transferring over from America"**

"**What you mean Dr Aizen as in the Nobel prize winner and multi-billionaire scientist who's got dibs in about everything military as well as several massive corporations around the world?"**

"**Yeha, apparently he's constantly getting himself in trouble, and embarrassing his fathers reputation so he's being shipped off here"**

**I look at Renji who gives me a manic smile, I'm pretty sure we're gonna have a little friendly competition going on when the new guy arrives. Renji opens his mouth, most likely to give me some cocky remark but the doorbell rings and we all rush to get plates and drinks while Rukia goes to pay for our food. **

**I think this year might be the most interesting yet, the well known and extremely handsome Dr Aizen is sending his son here, man I've gotta get first dibs..but there's one problem WTF does he look like?**


	3. Meeting

**Man! Im sorry I havent wrote earlier guys ive been totally swamped with work & filming so I apologise =)**

**Well this is the 3rd**** little chappy for you all..**

**I also have some news I'll hopefully be writing 3 more chapters (that is if my plot bunnies don't go schizo & die ) but after that it'll be a little difficult for me to update regularly as I've got a deadline to meet for my filming but I will try my very hardest to update ASAP! XD**

**But enough doom & gloom, enjoy the chapter & don't forget Rate, Comment and Review! **

* * *

**Recap:**

"_but I did hear there are some interesting candidates this year especially some gossip about one of Dr Aizens sons transferring over from America"_

"_What you mean Dr Aizen as in the Nobel prize winner and multi-billionaire scientist who's got dibs in about everything military as well as several massive corporations around the world?"_

"_Yeha, apparently he's constantly getting himself in trouble, and embarrassing his fathers reputation so he's being shipped off here"_

_I look at Renji who gives me a manic smile, I'm pretty sure we're gonna have a little friendly competition going on when the new guy arrives. Renji opens his mouth, most likely to give me some cocky remark but the doorbell rings and we all rush to get plates and drinks while Rukia goes to pay for our food. _

_I think this year might be the most interesting yet, the well known and extremely handsome Dr Aizen is sending his son here, man I've gotta get first dibs.. but there's one problem WTF does he look like?_

_***_

After stuffing ourselves to the point of bursting and necking 2 bottles of vodka and a crate of beer, I decide maybe it's best I get back to my dorm after all I don't exactly trust Ikkaku and Yumi when they've had a few drinks and I'm passed out on the floor next to them. God knows what the two bondage lovers would do to a poor little vulnerable rich kid like me. After dizzily walking down the hall to my room, I fall comfortably a top the black silk sheets below me the pleasing shiver running from the base of my spine to the top of my head. In my alcohol induced state and the feel of the fine fabric beneath me I fall asleep almost instantly thinking of ways to win over my newest prize for the year, questions keep popping into my head what does he look like? Is he flashy or nerdy?

**BEEP! BBEEEEPP! BEEP! **

Ugh! What the hell! It's only 6:00, I'm gonna kill that sneaky pineapple I swear. Well since I'm up and awake I might as well get my stuff sorted. I walk to the large marble bathroom and turn on the taps to the free standing Jacuzzi tub in the middle of the room. Once the water is warm enough with the fluffy white suds bobbing dangerously close to the edge of the tub I sink my stiff, aching body into it, revelling in the sudden calm that washes over me. Nothing ever beat a nice hot bath whether I was ill, just got outta a fight or had the worst hangover in the world there was just something healing and safe about the aromatic bath oils and suds. After half an hour of soaking, I realised my skin was beginning to wrinkle and that would not be the best turn on for any of the new bait that was being welcomed into this hell hole today, so I reluctantly left the warm confines of my tub and dried and dressed.

Admiring myself in the mirror as usual I decided I looked pretty good, and there was a guarantee that no one would be able to resist what I was offering. I know what your thinking.. the guys a vain assed prick, Ahh well! As if I could careless what the rest of the world thought, the media fuck over my self-esteem and public image on daily basis and every cocky bastard within a mile radius thinks he has the right to personally beat me down because of my hair doesn't that kind of give me more than an enough of an excuse to hold some sort of self-preservation and pride?

"YO ICHIGO?!"

'holy shit' the bastard scared the fuck outta me.

"DUDE LET ME IN..IT'S COLD OUT HERE"

"GOOOD!"

"AWW MAN! COME ON PLEASE?"

Yanking open the door I yet again come face to face with the obnoxious redhead I call a best friend.

"What do you want this time Renji?"

"Oh that's a fine hello…"

I give him a levelled look not looking the least bit amused.

"It's only coz school starts soon plus what would the first day of the year be without scoping out the new prizes wid ya bestest buddy"

"meh.. Your such an idiot"

I walk off back towards the small kitchenette to grab myself an apple for breakfast Renji dragging his ass along with me.

"Oh Renji I almost forgot…"

He turns to look at me, with a curious gaze.

"Wha - OWWW THE FUCK MAN!"

"That's for trying to be a funny little fucker and turning my alarm clock back, you overgrown fruit tree"

"heh! Ya didn't have to smack me that hard, jeeez!"

After a little more arguing and shoving my books into my back we manage to final leave my dorm wondering down the bright hallway towards the exit. Once were outside the small wind tickles my arms and causes me shiver. Ugh! I hated the cold. As we wondered quietly away from the south wing of campus, more students came into view albeit most of them lugging great big boxes and suitcases.

'so these are the latest shipment, well this should be fun!'

As I eagerly took in the looks of the newbies scurrying before me, becoming lost in my thoughts, a hefty muscled shoulder ploughed right in my left side causing me to step back, my heel attempting to make the curb but failing resulting in my landing flat on my arse.

"HEY…. WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, YOU ASSHOLE!!" I shout angrily at the idiot who knocked me down.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD MOVE OUTTA MA WAY QUICKER, YA MOUTHY LITTLE GIT IF NOT ILL MOVE YA MASELF"

"OH WHATEVER, I COULD EASILY TAKE YA DOWN NEWBIE"

"HA! YA WANT SOME SHRIMP, JUST TRY IT"

Standing up with some help from Renji who's surprisingly said nothing throughout my slanging match, I turn to look at the brave if not unlucky bastard who decided to get on my bad side already this morning. I'm faced with a tall, broad shouldered mountain of tanned muscle, with teal blue eyes that I just can't seem to look away from and a mass of slicked back bright blue hair.

'HOLY SHIT! THIS GUYS GORGEOUS!!'

"OI YA GONNA STAND THERE GAWPING OR YOU GONNA ANSWER ME!"

…… 'Say something Ichigo you idiot, my conscious screams at me but I can't stop staring at the delicious body before me.

"What's the matter, you scared strawberry?"

"What did you call me?" I snap from my trance at the nickname I despise.

"Ya heard me…"

"Say it again and ill pound you into the ground!" I snap through gritted teeth.

"Aww did I hit a nerve? I'd like to see you land one hit on me Strawberry" The stranger stands there with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"FUCK YOU!" My patience snaps and I let my anger bubble over the top lunging forward preparing to smack the cocky ass in the face. My fist catches the top of his cheek bone and he stumbles but before I can prepare myself a large tanned ball of fingers smacks me along the jaw before my legs a whipped from beneath me and I'm spread eagle on the floor.

'Shit.. What the hell happened?'

"Know if I were you spikey I'd stay down, unless you want me to put you in the hospital" And with that he leaves walking away grinning like some psycho Cheshire cat.

"Dude! You ok?" Renji asks helping me up for the second time.

"What the hell do you think Renji"

"Well I would of helped but I know how ya get bout ya pride and shit so I thought ya could handle it"

"Ugh!! …. It's no big deal, lets just go!"

"Ummm..you sure you should go get some ice for that Ichigo, it looks kinda bad."

"ah! Ok I will when we get closer to school"

I can't believe the bastard actually managed to land a hit on me, it was as if he wasn't even trying. I guess it was my fault I couldn't stop looking at his body, it was amazing it distracted me but he wasn't gonna get away with this oh hell no! I'm track the smart ass down and beat him til he knows who's in charge. Arrgghhh! I hate that nickname, it's bugging me to no end.

We'd finally made it to the large willow tree that sat on the grass field not far from the school building, and like always our little 'group' had congregated around it, bags tossed to the side and chatter filling the area.

"Ichigo what the hell happened to your face!" Rukia shouts alarmed as she runs up to me, assessing the already forming bruise.

"ouch! It's nothing Rukia just some cocky newbie running his mouth." I say moving head away from her hands.

"Yeah! The guy was built like a brick shit house I'm telling ya.. But jesus christ he was hhaawwwtt!!"

"It doesn't look like nothing Ichigo, perhaps you should go get some ice for it, it's already swelling." Shuuhei mentions.

"'kay I'll do it when the bell goes, besides it wasn't like I didn't give as good as I got."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from ya ahah! But really ya should come and got me, I'd love a lil showdown!" Ikkaku announced, smiling ruthfully obviously picturing the fight in his head.

"hmm..yeah coz that would of looked good I aint been seen as any pussy who needs his friends to fight for him."

"Che! A never said id be helping ya Ichigo, I'm not ya babysitter!"

"Goood! I'm glad baldy"

"hey hey! Guys chill out, it's not like it exactly matters.. Ichigo'll have his usually flock keening over him begging to nurse his injuries better" Rangiku pipes up, looking a little bored.

"Whatever"

The bell rings then signally the start of my own personally hell, how anyone could find this place fun and interesting I'd never know. I mean it's not like I'm a dumbass and getting crap grades infact I was one of the top fifty but I did have a tendancy to just drift off. Jeez.. My jaw was killing me, I guess I'd better do get that ice pack before Rukia irritates me to death constantly whining about it.

***

After going to the nurses office and getting an earful of how fighting on campus is against school rules and that she was sick of seeing me come in here, and that the only reason she was treating me was because it was her job. I got my ice pack and the swelling had subsided enough that I was allowed back to class. I'd missed the welcoming assembly but I could careless, it was pointless anyway. Walking through the polished door, I said my apologies to the teacher and took my desk which unfortunately for me was next to the redheaded moron.

"Well it's nice to see you all here again after break, I hope you all had a nice summer and got your assignments finished. But before we begin the lesson we have a new student joining us!"

I turned my attention to the door as did Renji, and there walking through it was the cocky blue haired mass of muscle who'd floored me, my jaw dropped and Renji's eyes widened.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class and tell us abit about yourself."

"Sure. Ma names Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And ma dads the infamous Dr Aizen, he shipped me off here coz it's the only place I hant been kicked out of yet!" He announced with a smirk.

I look at Renji and we both say in unison..

"NO FUCKING WAY!"


	4. Paired Up

A/N

OMG!! I'm sooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, I kinda got abit lost for what to write next but I've also been so bugged down with filming and everything that I really haven't had the time, plus I've got exams coming up soon as well as driving so updates wont be regular but ill try my bestest I promise XD I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!! =D

So I'll let you read on, comment review etc!! =) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately, as I am nothing but a lowly peasant =( maa!!!

Lil helping hand =)

'_Italics are Ichi's thoughts'_

**Bold is headings**

"_**Italics and bold is Grimm's thoughts'**_

**Chapter 4 - Paired Up**

After the shocking revelation of finding out who the blue haired devil I fought with this morning was, me and renji bolted to our gangs usual hang out to tell them all the news.

"Jesus Christ. What's up with you two?"

"You will never guess who we just found" Renji announced with a happy grin.

"Well spit it out chuckle heads, we aint mind readers…"

"Give us a chance to breathe first…geez!" I grumbled.

"Che…right well you know that lil brawl ichi got into this morning, well it was with a certain blue haired hottie"

"…."

"Err…Renji I don't recall anyone special having blue hair, so why should we care!"

"Ugh! The cocky git is THE Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, Aizens son!"

"WHAT!?…Ichigo are you sure??"

"Yeah he introduced himself in our English class"

"Whoa! Well Ichi I guess you got your work cut out for you, this guy aint gonna just lay down for ya Hahahah!"

"Shut up Baldy!!"

"Geez, don't get so worked up about it Ichigo, maybe it'll be good to have someone you actually have to work for, not that I approve of yours and Renji's little games anyway…"

"Aww rukia you're so old fashioned, what's life without a little thrill hmmm…?" Renji mused.

Rukia hmphed and rolled her eyes turning as Yumi spoke next.

"So what's your plan Ichigo?" He asked whilst cleaning his nails in Ikkakus lap.

"I honestly have no clue, usually I just lay down abit of charm and flirt and they practically fall to their knees, this guys gonna be a lot harder to sway."

"Damn! Looks like your actually gonna have to use your head for this one berry, your basically screwed! Hahahahaha!"

"Oh really!? And what would you know pineapple, you think with your dick 24/7 and its only because your brains so small that's the only place it fits"

"Oh you wanna start that again do ya!? You're such a prissy, that's why I'm gonna be the one to bed the blueberry before ya!"

"Hahahaha! In your dreams, sorry to disappoint Renji but I doubt Jaggerjaques goes for sluts with maggot dicks, he most likely goes for real men…like moi!"

"Grrr…you willing to bet on that?"

"Hell yeah because I know ill win!"

"Fine! We'll play a lil game; I bet you I can grab the blueberry before ya…"

"What do I get when I win?"

"Heh! So full of yourself aint ya? Anyway I bet you £5000 an…"

"Don~OW!!"

"I wasn't finished moron! I bet you £5000 and if I win you also have to dress as a girl for a week with outfits of my choosing"

"Hmmmm…ok so I win you have to pay up and get the same punishment, do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Renji beamed grasping my hand as hard as he could trying to brandish the bet into my skin I guess…the idiot.

"Hey!..Why Don't you guys add in a time limit, ya know spice things up abit plus I'm sure we'd all love to see who cracks under the pressure first!" Hisagi vouched, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

"Yeah, you idiots are so eager to prove yourselves and come out on top this could actually be amusing." Uryu added a strange glint in his eyes.

"Fine by me, let's see how about a month, that way if the blueberry is one of those talk first fuck later kinda guys, its even and fair..wadda ya say Ichi?"

"Yeah sure whatever!"

"Well I think things just got interesting for the year, anyone wanna make a lil wager? Haha!"

"Really Ikkaku you shouldn't associate yourself in such ugly things!"

"Aww but come on, I could pay for that manicure you're so desperate to get…hmmm wadda ya say Yumi?"

"Well if it is going towards a good cause then ok I agree…"

"Alright…Thank you!" Ikkaku beamed kissing his lover gently on the cheek.

The shrill ominous chorus of the school bell signified the end of break, Ichigo groaned. He had history next a dull and worthless subject in his opinion, where he would inevitably fall asleep but he needed to come up with a plan to sway Jaggerjaques.

"Ill sees you guys at lunch"

An unenthusiastic wave of agreement was sent his way.

'_Looks like I'm not the only one depressed about being back to the same ol' routine'_

**In history.**

Ichigo walked into the classroom his books under one arm, his usual flock of fan girls already hovering around his seat whilst some bounded happily over to greet him, with their sickly lovey dovey sing song voices.

"Aww Kurosaki-san are you ok? You look puzzled"

"Oh my yes, what's wrong kurosaki-san?"

"Is there anything I can get for you Kurosaki-san?"

"No no no, ill get whatever you need Kurosaki-san!"

"Ladies ladies please there's more than enough of me to go around, but I assure you I'm absolutely fine, there is no need to worry your pretty little heads" Ichigo gave a seductive smile, his voice as sweet as honey whilst a hand absently caressed the cheek of a young dark haired girl in front of him, finishing the act with a saucy wink. Said girl neatly collapsed to the floor her eyes glistening a rosy blush adorning her face. The rest of the horde promptly ignored her bustling forward whilst glaring daggers at the attention she had received from the orange haired Adonis.

The young groupies reluctantly flitted away when their history teacher Miss Yoruichi walked in giving them a stern glare.

"Right everyone listen up.. Today you will be working in pairs as you'll all be handing me an assignment in 3 weeks time, and before any of you start eyeing your mates up as potential candidates I'll be putting you into your pairs..so.."

There was a loud bang as a large blue haired individual comes crashing into the room.

"Shit! My bad errr… this Yoruichi-sensei's class?"

"Yes nice of you to finally join us Mr Jaggerjaques, now hurry up and take a seat you'll be working in pairs today, infact you can be Ichigo's partner.."

"WHAT!? How come I get lumbered with him, aren't you basically punishing me then instead?"

"Thank you Ichigo but you will have to deal with it, besides you are bound to do something to annoy me this lesson I was simply scolding you in advance.."

"But..I .. HE was the one who came in late acting like a pet elephant!"

"I said deal with it Kurosaki, now shut up before I send you out"

"grr..stupid crazy cat lady!"

Yoruichi-sensei moved around the room assigning the rest of the class to their partners, whilst Ichigo sat grumpily in his chair.

'_God sake I know I need to get onto Jaggerjaques good side but this is way to soon I don't have a game plan at all..Shit! One wrong move and this could be royally screwed!! Man that crazy cat freak knows how to screw a guy over intentionally or not!'_

Whilst Ichigo was sat silently brooding to himself, he was unaware of a pair of cyan eyes staring at him with interest.

'_**Hmm…the kids mouthy to the teachers just like with me this morning, shows he's fiery this transfer might just be a good thing after all, I mean this should make for interesting prey!'**_

"_Now that your all together the subject you will be researching is on one of the four areas of Egyptian history we have covered, I will pass around a board I want you to fill in your names and the category or area you are basing your project on, I expect lots of notes, models, demonstrations and presentation ..now enjoy!!" _

_Grimmjow shifted from his seat walking towards his orange haired partner._

"_Yo Strawberry"_

"_Do you want another punch Blueberry!"_

"_Hahaha! Ill just wipe the floor wit ya, like I did this morning'"_

"_Hmph ..lucky shot that's all"_

"_Che ..Whatever helps ya sleep at night, anyway we gonna do this crap or what?"_

"_I guess I don't have much choice ..what area should we do?"_

"_Fucked if I know, new kid member!"_

"_Ugh! Its like looking after a child, don't you know anything about ancient Egypt ?"_

"_Sure, but it don't necessarily mean you've covered it now does it spikey?"_

"_whatever ill decide then, and you cant bitch and moan if ya don't like it you had your chance …..how about Egyptian gods and their influences, peoples beliefs and all that junk?"_

"_whatever"_

"_Ahh helpful! You actually gonna have the brain power to do any of this, that is if you even have a brain"_

"_Are you always this cynical towards everyone you meet? Or is it just the people who have beat ya down a peg hmm?"_

"_You wish you'd beaten me, trust me bubblegum you'd be being pieced back together if I'd have had my way.."_

"_Yeah sure bleachy, coz all I've been hearing is nothing but trash talk and no action"_

"_I'll have you know my hairs natural you prick!"_

"_Yeah and I'm a greek god! Hahaha!"_

"_You have blue hair so how the hell can you take the piss outta my colour huh? Moron!"_

"_Dick wad"_

"_Ass face"_

"_Pretty boy"_

"_lanky"_

"_Jaggerjaques Kurosaki SHUT UP! Do your work before I have you both referred!"_

_Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow before huffing a 'yes miss' then continuing to write down a plan for their presentation._

"_lankey..dude that was seriously lame! How old are you like 3.."_

"_Shut Up!! Idiot!"_

_To Be Continued_


	5. Pretend

A/N

OMG! I'm sooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, I kinda got abit lost for what to write next but I've also been so bugged down with filming and everything that I really haven't had the time, plus I'm doing exams as well as driving so updates wont be regular but ill try my bestest I promise XD I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! =D

So I'll let you read on, comment review etc! =) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately, as I am nothing but a lowly peasant =( maa!

Lil helping hand =)

'_Italics are Ichi's thoughts'_

**Bold is headings**

"_**Italics and bold is Grimm's thoughts'**_

**5. Pretend**

It was now 7:30 and Ichigo was back in his spacious dorm room lying spread eagle on the super king size bed in his bedroom. His head buried into the dark midnight blue silk covered pillow mumbling his annoyance of a certain blue haired hottie to himself like a mad man.

"Damn!..that oversized blueberry knows how to piss me off, and still I haven't thought of a single way to swoon him either bugger it all to hell! Hmm…then again I guess I'm abit further than Renji I mean as far as I know they only have one class together."

As Ichigo lay thinking to himself about how irritating his new pray was a soft knock at his dorm room door broke him from his revive.

"Ugh! Who the hell could that be at this time?"

Ichigo reluctantly opened the door expecting to see his idiotic flame headed best friend instead he was quiet surprised to see Shinji standing at his door looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Err…Hi Ichigo…"

"Erm…Hi…what brings ya here Shinji?"

"Well I need to talk to you so could we like go inside?"

"Oh…errr…yeah sure I guess…come in"

Ichigo moved out of the way of the door allowing Shinji to pass through walking to Ichigos small lounge area, after Ichigo closed the door he followed Shinji offering him a seat before scurrying off to get a couple of drinks.

"So Shinji, what's up?" Ichigo called from the small kitchenette.

"It's well…I don't exactly know how to say this smoothly…its complicated…"

"Right well…just say it however ya can I'm sure ill catch on…"

"Hmm…well ya see…its … I'm …Ugh!"

"Dude seriously just spit out!" Ichigo said annoyed and slightly concerned with Shinjis stuttering as he re-entered the room, placing a can of coke in front of Shinji.

"Fine…I…need your…help"

"Was that really so hard to say …and with what?"

"Oh come on Ichigo you know what I'm like I hate admitting I cant do something"

"Yeah but honestly that's a problem in its self man!..You sure ya gonna be able to tell me what the actual problem is or will have to wait another ten minutes? Heh!"

"Screw you! Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Of course I will so what's the prob?" Ichigo mused sitting in a comfy single chair that was directly opposite shinji on the couch.

Shinji let out a sigh before looking at Ichigo and telling him his 'problem.'

"Some crazy chick is stalking my ass and its reaching a whole new level of fucked up, she's like everywhere, doesn't believe I'm gay and the usual craziness but its steadily getting outta control..its creepin' me out man!.."

"Whoa! Sucks to be you, but I get it the chicks a psycho but how can I help?"

"Well I was kinda hoping you'd like pretend to be…my…uh…"

"Your what?"

"…Boyfriend…It's just if she sees I'm with someone, a guy more importantly she'll give up and see I aint interested and if it fails she'll see you and your charm and hopefully fall for you then she can stalk your ass instead of mine either way I'll benefit!"

"Oh geez! Thanks! Like I'd need a stalker on top of all the other fan girls I have…but I have a question?"

"What?"

"Why me?"

"Uhh…Well I spoke to Uryu and Rukia about it and they suggested you because apparently your more my type than the others and you'd be more convincing which is kinda true I guess…I mean Renji's to much of a jackass, Hisagi is with Izuru, Ikkakus with Yumi and others aint gay or wont do it plus I trust a friend more than a stranger.."

""Hmm…makes sense I guess, so what do I get outta this if I help you?"

"Is the satisfaction of helping a friend not enough for you?"

"Frankly no! But ill tell you what I may need your help at some point, I'm guessing you know about the bet right?"

"Yeah Renji told me about it"

"Good then you owe me a favour, when I next ask and in exchange I'll do this for you"

"Fine I guess its fair!"

"Great how long you gonna need me for?"

"Oh not too long a couple of dates will do it…hopefully!"

"Fair enough you got yourself a deal"

"Awesome, thanks for this Ichigo…well I really should get going its getting late and we have gym tomorrow with that crazy bastard Kenpachi and his devil spawn, we'll talk more about this then ok"

"Ok no problem it'll be amusing to say the least and huh yeah I'll see you Shinji"

Ichigo finally managed to rest his body on the deliciously soft sheets of his bed after completing his usual night time tasks once Shinji had left, time flew by as it was now well after 10:00. Ichigo lay awake for a few more minuets going over his mission for the next few days, he'd have to be careful so not to let this interfere with his original plan with the blue haired newbie.

Ichigo woke up early the next morning not only because of his alarm that was now lying in pieces across from his bed but because he was anxious to set up his game plan to seduce the blue haired Adonis. It was simple and well maybe a little cliché but it had worked before and it was better then doing nothing for several weeks and letting Renji win the bet. He was gonna get close to the blueberry find out what he liked, disliked and subtly earn his trust before making any type of romantic move the last thing he wanted was to end up being a beaten mess for cutting straight to the point to be exact. As Ichigo was getting ready that morning for class he kept going over his plan and the certain situations he could use to put it into full swing, the history project was a good start since they had three weeks to do it and would need to spend as much time as possible together but once that was over with he was stuck, he could always ask him to hang out but if things hadn't progressed to that stage in the this three weeks, he'd have to find other ways to butter him up. Another problem that presented itself in his mind was the promise he gave to Shinji, he'd need to keep it on the down low so not to give the newbie the wrong impression. To say the least he was kind of annoyed at how things had panned out one little screw up and everything was gone, straight down the drain pipe. Ichigo let out a sigh and grabbed his keys and wallet off the coffee table and walked to one of several cafes within the school grounds to get his breakfast. After the short walk he came to a small modern little café named Uruharas, it was his favourite for several reasons it was usually quiet and the prices weren't to outrageous either (not like he couldn't afford it, but it was only breakfast so there was no need to go spending crazy amounts) but he new the owner very well, although he was the biggest pervert known around the entire campus and extremely sneaky and irritatingly happy-go-lucky he wasn't half bad, you could have a relatively decent conversation with the guy and if not he served as an excellent punching bag. As Ichigo entered the little café the door struck the small bell hanging above it, letting out a soft tinkle.

"Yo…Uruhara! You even in here!"

"Ahhh… Ichigo! How nice to see you!" Answered a man from the back room, he looked rather young from his appearance although being well into his late 30's or early 40's, he had short messy blonde hair with a thick bang hanging down the bridge of his nose, soft grey eyes hidden under a green and white striped hat and a toned and slender body reaching a medium height just a few inches taller than Ichigo, that was covered with a dark green uniform shirt that had several buttons undone and over the top of that a large brown baggy button up cardigan adorned his body along with a pair of loose fitting black dress trousers and simple black laced shoes. Ichigo always thought it strange how Uruhara wore the standard uniform requirements bar the hat and cardigan when he owned the establishment and could by all rights where what he like but oddly enough the look suited him and his lazy demeanour.

"What can I get for ya today Ichi-berry?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?

"Ohhh…im hurt can't I as good friend give you a nickname, or would you prefer Kurosaki-san hmmm…?" Uruhara mocked, in his best fan girl impression.

"Ugh!..don't even start you old perv! Can I just get some food?"

"Aww still not a morning person hmm…ichi? Well whatcha want?"

"Get me a nicotine with double dice and a fried egg and bacon sandwich…"

"Hmm…depressing food, something bothering you Ichi?"

"Nah…just got a lot on my mind is all plus I need the wake up call I have Kenpachi first thing."

"Very well! Go sit and ill bring it out"

Ichigo moved to the far side of the café grabbing a paper on his way to a booth that overlooked onto the pathway and school buildings surrounding it, he squinted as the suns rays momentarily shone in his eyes. Once seated Ichigo unfolded today's paper and checked the goings in the world, he was surprised to find that nothing of his antics in the last week of the holidays was mentioned; he supposed that was why he hadn't received an angry phone call from his father yet. As he was scanning the first few pages a name caught his eye, he quickly looked for the name of the article which read: **'Aizen deports son to bury shady dealings' **as Ichigo read further through the article he didn't hear the chime of the door as an unsuspecting blue haired teen entered the shop.

Grimmjow looked around the small café and found that despite the size the place really didn't look all that bad; it was quiet which was exactly what he wanted at the moment especially after the crappy night he'd had. His schedule for the rest of the day didn't exactly do anything to brighten his mood either as he had gym first, double science, history, languages and finally calculus. He went to the counter and ordered his drink looking around for a place to sit he noticed a familiar head of orange hair.

'_**Hmm…strawberry, what are you doing here? I never pegged you to be an early riser'**_

Grimmjow quickly came to a decision to sit with the boy after all it was always entertaining to ruffle his feathers plus he seemed awfully interested in that paper, what was it that had him so captivated. He casually made his was over to the spikey haired teen stopping in front of him his eyes reading the article Ichigo was so engrossed in.

It took Ichigo several minutes to realise he was being watched or to even sense that someone was stood right in front of him. As he finally moved his eyes from the paper he looked up to see his blue haired prey watching him with interest flickering in his eyes, there was a soft silence as they just watched each other until Grimmjow finally broke it.

"Ya know you shouldn't believe what you read in the papers" He voiced dully moving into the booth so he was now facing opposite Ichigo.

"I never said I believed it, it just caught my eye"

"Hmm…well you sure looked engrossed in it kid, seemed like you were soaking up every word"

"Tch…whatever I know that most of what the media writes is bull, I've had my fair share of headlines ya know…"

"Uhuh…I gather your quick fire temper and charming vocabulary has gotten you quiet the reputation"

"Hmph…what do you want anyway? Was there a specific reason you decided to irritate me this morning?"

Ichigo new he was being far to stubborn and his usual quick tempered self and he had to stop if he ever wanted a chance to get at this guy, but the blue haired irritant just new which buttons to press to piss him off, although he seemed to enjoy the slanging matches they had so maybe it was such a bad thing.

"Sorry Strawberry but you aint at the top of my list of priorities every morning, I actually came to get a drink before class, then I saw you and thought how much fun it would be to ruffle you up abit." Grimmjow countered, giving a smirk.

"Ahhh so you do intend to make my life miserable, thanks for letting me know…jackass"

"Haha! Now now no need to get defensive just cause I can get under ya skin spikey"

Ichigo was about to hurl a whirlwind of profanities at the smirking bluenette in front of him when Uruhara interrupted with their drinks and food.

"Here ya go Ichi, nicotine with double dice and a fried egg and bacon sandwich. And for you sir a regular cappuccino with no dice and extra foam."

"Thanks Uruhara" Ichigo announced taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Wow! Quite a dark drink you got there Strawberry kinda hard to believe with your colourful exterior!" Grimmjow said watching Ichigo carefully.

"And your point is?"

"Seems a little depressing don't ya think? Where's the whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles I expected ya candy ass to have hmm…"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who seemed to be genuinely confused at his choice of drink, although he could of worded it a little better.

"Well as you so eloquently put it my _'candy ass' _would usually have something a little _happier' _but its kind of the wake up call I need for today's crappy schedule plus I have a lot on my mind, why do you care anyway?"

"Who said I cared…I just didn't get it, that's all" Grimmjow answered taking a sip of his drink.

There was a moment of silence in which Ichigo revelled in, he ate his sandwich slowly savouring the taste before licking the spilt bits of yolk from his fingers and lips he was completely immersed in his cleaning duties that he didn't notice Grimmjows teal eyes watching him intently.

'_**Dammit! The kid doesn't realise what his little show is doing to me'**_

Ichigo looked up seeing Grimmjow staring at him with this a small smirk appeared on his lips before quickly vanishing.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Huh…What're ya taking about?"

"That look on your face, you looked kinda dazed and why the hell are you watching me anyway?"

"Whatever kid, and I wasn't staring at you…I…was.."

"Yeah sure Blueberry! Let me know when you come up with a decent excuse?"

Grimmjow scowled at the orange haired teen turning his head away whilst mumbling something under his breath. Ichigo just quietly chuckled to himself.

'_Well looks like that's a point to me…I'm really learning a lot about his personality this way perhaps our little confrontations aren't all that bad. But still I need to know more than just his personality.'_

"_Anyway we have to start working on that history project, I'd rather get it started sooner rather than later."_

"_Hn… ever the academic, we've got three weeks why rush into it?"_

"_Because like I said I want it done, I do have a social life you know"_

"_Che..yeah yeah whatever!"_

"_Geez! You're a great help, I'll tell ya what let me see your schedule so I can see when your free because you ARE gonna help me with this"_

"_Aww making a move already berry, im flattered"_

"_Shut up! What even makes you think id make a move on someone as obnoxious and freakishly irritating as you"_

"_Because I'm just so god damn irresistible that's why! You cant deny it"_

"_Che…self-centred prick!"_

"_Your jealous, I know"_

"_Screw you, let me see that damn schedule idiot!"_

"_Whats the magic word?"_

"_NOW!"_

"_uh uh Uhh…say it"_

"_No! give it here!"_

"_Say it"_

"_No"_

"_Say it strawberry!"_

"_No!"_

"_Fine looks like you'll be working on that project all by your lonesome"_

"_Arrrggghhh!…FINE PLEASE!"_

"_please what?"_

"_OMG! YOUR IMPOSSIBLE..GIVE ME THE FUCKING SCHEDULE NOW!"_

"_Hahaha! Fine fine geez! Chill out! Your far to uptight even for an aristocrat" Grimmjow commented chuckling away at the state Ichigo was in, whilst pushing his schedule across the table._

"_yeah well if you weren't such a bastard I wouldn't be so uptight"_

_Ichigo skimmed through Grimmjows schedule he had a few classes that were the same as his and to his horror some of his other classes where with Renji not just English, dammit he was hoping the gods would be on his side and the blueberry would hardly be around the flame haired sex addict. After doing a quick calculation in his head of the best days to work on the project, he passed the schedule back before taking a drink. _

"_So spikey when we gonna start this project thingy?"_

"_Well we could always start tomorrow, we'll need research so the library will be the best place to get started" Ichigo replied in a bored tone watching out of the café window._

"_ugh! Fine…"_

_Ichigo checked his watch seeing it was 8:35 and class started in 10 minuets, he stood gently giving a brief stretch before alerting Urahara that he was leaving._

"_Are you coming or what?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because we have class soon.."_

"_So its not like I'm in yours.."_

"_Your wrong, we both have gym with Kenpachi and if I were you'd I'd move ya ass coz he is one guy you don't wanna piss of trust me!"_

_The two teens walked towards the gym barely speaking to each other apart from the odd insult here and there or to throw a punch at the other, when they had finally arrived Ichigo parted to join Renji and the other guys to get changed._

"_Yo Ichi" Renji beamed as he walked over._

"_Hi Pineapple"_

"_Soooo hows it going with the blueberry? Bet you havent got any further than your first meeting?" the flame headed teen boasted, flashing a cocky smirk._

"_Actually Renji, he's in my history class and he's my project partner, so I guess that progress but wait how far have YOU actually gotten…hmmm?"_

"_What! No way! And well yeah ive made progress…of course I have..I mean come on.."_

"_Yeah yeah sure Renji let me know when manage to think up something viable.."_

"_EH!..I..I..I'm not lying strawberry!"_

"_yes you are.."_

"_How the hell do you know anyway?"_

"_He showed me his schedule"_

"_But…How..When"_

"_This morning in Uruharas dumbass, I guess we know whos gonna be winning this bet hmmm…"_

"_PAH! Yeah as if berry, I'll show you..just you watch"_

_With that Renji stormed away from the group of friends straight towards Grimmjow, his head held high and face slightly flushed from his earlier rant. The red head finally reached Grimmjow who has his back turned stood in nothing but his sweatpants, Renji couldn't help but falter and ogle at the sight of the teens broad back the muscles rippling just under the surface. _

"_Are you gonna stand there and stare at me all day or do you actually want something?" The blue haired hottie suddenly spoke, frightening Renji out of his stupor._

"_haha! Well yeah I do want something, but I dunno if you'd be able to help me with it?"_

"_and remind me again why I'd help you even if you needed it?"_

"_because well im sure id be able to repay you..afterall I always repay my debts and I've never let anyone down before..heh!"_

"_Ugh! You know your way of flirting sucks, I'm no prissy and im not as stupid as you may think I am.. Now im sure theres some innocent freshman you can go and molester, next time don't try and whore yourself out to me" With his speech over Grimmjow brushed past Renji heading straight for the doors to the gym without even a sidewards glance to the dumbstruck pineapple he'd left behind._

"_OOOHHH! BURRNN!" Hisagi, Ichigo and Ikkaku chanted as they walked past their red headed friend._

"_OH SHUT UP! YOU TOSSPOTS! YOU'LL SEE I'LL WIN THIS, JUST WAIT…"_

_Gym was it's usual massacre, students leaving with black eyes and split lips, Kenpachi loved to push them and often encouraged there violent tendancies with one another which involved them maiming each other in a one to one fist fight or wrestle. Ichigo was heading out the showers when he heard a voice call to him from the other side of the room. _

"_ICHIGO!….DUDE!"_

"_Hey Shinji, whats up?"_

"_Well I wanted to talk to you about our arrangement heh!"_

"_Oh right yeah, so what else should I know about this psycho bird of yours hahaha!"_

"_hmm..she stalks me from each of my classes, on lunch and hell basically everywhere I go even off campus so I was thinking maybe we should go out tomorrow after the school day, ill make sure she follows so she gets the full picture you get me?"_

"_Yeah I get where ya going with this, but how are you gonna get her attention I mean I cant exactly have this broadcasted ya know with the bet and all.."_

"_Heh! don't worry Ichi I have my ways, so I'll see you tomorrow at about 7 down at Uruharas?"_

"_Sure..it's a date!" Ichigo smiled cheekily giving a wink._

"_Ahh shut up Ichigo"_

"_Hahahaha! I'm just teasing.."_

"_Hmmm..as always, anyway catch you later!"_

"_Yeah see ya!"_

_The rest of Ichigo's day went pretty undisturbed, apart from the minor fight he got into with Renji because this mornings obvious blow off from the blueberry but other than that he spent his lessons planning his time and tactics for tomorrows study 'date' with Grimmjow or just simply and secretly watching the bluenette in the classes they had together. _


	6. Authors Note

Hey Everyone,

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time but I've been going through a lot over the past few months so I haven't really had the time, but anyway this note was just to say this story will officially be put on pause as I have lost enthusiasm for the story and I wont have the time to keep up with regular updates just yet especially with my college finals coming up ugh! I also don't know where to go with it at the moment but I will hopefully continue it in the future just need to figure out a game plan =) However I have few ideas for some one shots im going to be putting up so keep an eye open for those lol I'm soooo sorry again..=(


End file.
